Question: Simplify the following expression. $ 8 - 10 \times 5 + \dfrac{ 28 }{ 4 } $
$ = 8 - 10 \times 5 + 7 $ $ = 8 - 50 + 7 $ $ = -42 + 7 $ $ = -35 $